Revenge!
by BobWhite
Summary: What would you do if your mother was half demon, half witch and your father was half witch, half white lighter? PLS R&R 2 find out more!
1. Prologue

**Full Summary:**

What would you do if your mother was half demon, half witch and your father was half witch, half white lighter? What would you do if the Source had your parents killed because they were a thereat to the demonic world? You'd go after every demon that had a hand in killing them of course. You're about to meet a girl from the Charmed One's world who goes to Hogwarts. How do her peers react when the Charmed One's appear and ask for her help? Can anyone guess? Well you're about to find out. This girl has a lot on her plate. Student by day, demon killer by night! Hell yeah!

_**Prologue will be italics.  
**_**Prologue:**

_My father was assigned to watch my mother. The white lighters never knew that she was half a demon. And my mother never knew that my father was half of a witch. Both my parents had gone to Hogwarts. But neither had gone at the same time. My mother had gone 60 years after my father. My father had been killed in a car accident but his body was never buried with a name. Nobody knew his name because he hadn't registered in the country yet._

_My mother was assigned by the source himself to live in the mortal world as a human. He knew she was half witch. In fact, he had recruited her right after she had gotten out of Hogwarts. The wizarding world lost track of both my parents after they left Hogwarts. They were never to see them again until I stepped into Hogwarts 16 years later._

_Unfortunately for me, when I was four years old, the source had my parents killed off because they were a threat to the wizarding world. I wasn't in the room at the time, but I did hear my mother and father scream as they were being killed. When I reached the age of ten, I took it upon myself to go down to the underworld and learn which demons had killed my parents. I've been hunting them ever since. _

_I've been in Hogwarts for nearly three years and nobody knows what I've been doing on the weekends. Nobody needs to know. It's my business and nobody else's. I never expected the Charmed One's to show up with their white lighter or one of the demon's that had killed my parents, but they did. _

_**Cole**__ was his human form. But his demonic form was __**Belthazar.**__ I remember his face distinctly as he was one of the only demons to come into my room after killing my parents. He had seen me, but told them that nobody was in the room. He let me live, but I still have to kill him._


	2. Description

_**Description will be in italics.**_

**Description:**

_If you're wondering what I look like, picture Angelina Jolie's look. Long black hair, dark brown eyes, and tight black top--cut off on the sleeves at the shoulders, cut off around the belly. Long, baggy black pants—I didn't dress by the dress code, I never would—with chains hanging from my pockets and connecting to other pockets. My tennis shoes were black with flames shooting along the seems. A tattoo of a Celtic cross with a dragon encircling it was on my right shoulder, visible to anyone that looked at me. I had a place to put my small crossbow, which could shoot metal arrows. My long black hair was always pulled back in a pony tail. I always had a long black trench coat on, no matter where I went. On the inside of the trench coat were dozens of pockets. I had silver bullets for killing vampires. My guns were in the holsters on my shoulders; my daggers were on my hip, and ankle._

_A crucifix dangled around my right wrist. A watch clasped tight on my left wrist. On my right middle finger a ring with the angel of death on it. Another ring on my right ring finger had the grim reaper on it. On my left middle finger, a solid chrome mood ring. On my left ring finger, a solid black ring with a spider on it. On my cheek was a tattoo of a spider. On my neck, a tattoo of a black, orange and red dragon with a sword clutched in its claws._


	3. Animals

_**This is my song while I'm hunting and killing off demons.**_

**Animals:**

I, I'm driving black on black  
Just got my license back  
I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the  
track  
I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me  
tonight  
I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out  
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
Your mom don't know that you were missing  
She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been  
kissing  
Screamin'

CHORUS  
No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in

You're beside me on the seat  
Got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna  
squeeze  
It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear  
But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my  
gears  
By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch  
I'm screamin'

CHORUS

No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals  
So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Look at the trouble we're in

We were parked out by the tracks  
We're sitting in the back  
And we just started getting busy  
When she whispered "what was that?"  
The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are  
And that was when she started screamin'  
"That's my dad outside the car!"  
Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition  
Must have wound up on the floor while  
we were switching our positions  
I guess they knew that she was missing  
As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was  
kissing  
Screamin'

CHORUS

No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals  
So come on baby, get in  
We're just a couple of animals  
Get in, just get in  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Check out the trouble we're in  
We're just a couple of animals  
Get in, just get in


	4. Hogwarts & The Charmed Ones

**Hogwarts:**

The Great Hall was crowded with students on the first day back. Seeing me back with them made everyone stare; I was someone that wasn't liked and never would be. They had always hated my eyes because they were _scary_. To them I was nothing but a mud-blood who didn't know anything about living on my own or with anyone for that matter. They were wrong, dead wrong.

The first month of the school year went by fast and I was pulling double duty with the killings and schoolwork. I knew I should've stopped while at school, but word got around that the Source was going to be putting a bounty on my head and I had to keep away as many demons as possible. But the one demon that I wanted to get rid of as fast as I could was _**Balthazar**_. Like I said, he may have let me live, but I still had to kill him.

During the nights I didn't leave the castle to kill demons, I would think of my parents. They were in the history books, but no one knew they were my parents. What little they knew about me was that I was someone that wasn't worth hanging around; someone that was never around when they wanted to talk about her; someone who knew when & where she was wanted. Hogwarts was just another place to spend the year. And I spent my time well.

**The Charmed Ones:**

I could spy on them whenever I wanted to; swiggling in and out of there worlds without them even knowing it. But someone did notice. _**Balthazar**_ knew I was there and I knew that he knew that I was there. That's what I wanted. I wanted him to feel unsafe in his own world. He was one of the last demons on my list that I had to kill. The small backpack that I had with me at all times, I used to put my list in and anything I needed that didn't fit with my tools.

I swiggled in on one of there conversations and they caught me before I could get out.

"**Who the hell are you?"** Piper asked.

"**She looks like another demon?"** Paige answered.

I saw **Cole** & Leo come into the attic room. They had heard Piper yell the question and wanted to know what was going on. The minute **Cole** saw me, he froze.

"**Do you know her? Cole?"** Phoebe asked.

"**He killed my parents,"** I said in a pist off tone.

They looked at him and then back at me. Finally **Cole** spoke up.

"**I let you live."**

"**That doesn't matter. If you have heard the Source put a bounty over my head and I aim to keep every demon away from me."**

"**Why would he want to put a bounty over your head?"** Leo asked.

"**My mother was half witch, half demon. My father was half witch, half white lighter. I'm half witch, a quarter white lighter, a quarter demon, and part mutant. I have no idea where I get the mutant part from, but who cares. It allows me to do whatever I want, including kicking your ass. Now I have to get back to school before anyone figures out that I'm missing."** With that, I swiggled out and nobody knew where I went. But I had left a ring behind. They were about to scry for me.


	5. Finding Me

**Author's Note:** I forgot to say that she has eyes like Vin Diesel did in Pitch Black & Chronicles of Riddick.

**Finding Me:**

I entered the Great Hall and everyone looked at me. I was still dressed in my hunting gear and no one knew what to do. Even the Professors were shocked at what I was wearing. I realized I wouldn't be able to hide what I did during the nights anymore. I ran my finger over my right hand and felt nothing. I looked down and saw that my spider ring was missing. And then I knew. I knew that it was back at the Charmed One's house and I couldn't do anything at the moment to get it back.

I went and sat down at the Gryffindor table and Ginny slid away from me so that she didn't have to sit next to me. The next thing I knew, the Charmed One's, **Cole**, Leo, Wyatt, & Chris orbed into the Great Hall and were walking towards me. I stood up, took out my crossbow & put an arrow into it. Pointing it at **Cole**, I started backing away.

"**Get away from me **_**Balthazar**_**. Stay away or I will kill you and I won't hesitate in doing so!"**

"**Look all we want to do is talk to you. For starters you swiggled into our attic in San Francisco and then swiggled back out without any warning. Then you tell us that you are half witch, quarter demon, quarter white lighter and part mutant. I swear I've never met anyone like you before. Yet you seem to go to a school full of witches & wizards. And you seem to be one of the good guys, considering the fact that that backpack of yours is practically bulging with a list of all the demons you've killed,"** Phoebe said.

"**I would appreciate it very much if you didn't blurt my life out to everyone around here. They really don't know who I am and I would like to keep it that way."**

"**You called **_**Cole Belthazar, **_**but he hasn't gone by his demon name in years. But you also said that he had a hand in killing your parents while you were in the other room playing with some toys. Now, why would **_**Cole**_** let you live even though the group of demons sent to your house twelve years ago to kill everyone in the house, including the child, leave you alive? I think he didn't think you were a threat to anyone. I mean come on, what could a four year old girl do anyhow?"** Piper finished.

I looked down and away.

"**What the hell did you do to piss off the Source?"** Paige asked.

"**I may have been four years old, but that didn't mean I didn't have control of my powers. I orbed down to the underworld and killed a couple upper level demons and was back in my bedroom before my parents knew that I was even missing. Gotta go, you just ruined it for me being able to stay at Hogwarts."**

"**Wait, we didn't only come here to spill your life's story. We need your help. According to **_**Cole**_** and obviously you, the Scource has put a bounty over your head to any demon, vampire, and werewolf; well you name it, any 'bad guy' to kill you. So here's the deal, you give us your list of demons still to kill and don't go out after nine o'clock, and we stick around Hogwarts till the killing is all done. And you may help us with the potions to vanquish the demons with,"** Piper said.

"**Potions? Hah, you really think I kill demons with puny little potions. You've got to be kidding me. I kill them with metal arrows, guns that shoot silver bullets so that I can kill vampires and werewolves, twenty daggers positioned all over my body so that I can easily kill a demon if I'm on the ground, etc…..etc…."**


End file.
